


Work It Harder

by PsychoMantis



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, Gym Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMantis/pseuds/PsychoMantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph work out in the gym.</p><p>Things get physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work It Harder

“Hey, Sebastian. Guess what isn’t filled out _again_ this week?” Juli leaned in the office doorway, waving a sheet of paper lazily in Sebastian’s direction.

He didn’t even look up. “Idunno, is it that break-room supply list? ‘Cause you know, nobody really notices that, not just me.”

Juli walked over and slapped the paper down on Sebastian’s desk. “No, not that. Remember the fitness initiative?  You’re supposed to sign in at the gym to prove you actually went. Which you didn’t do. Again.”

“Your point being? I don’t have time for that shit. Besides, it’s barely even a real requirement.”

He could practically feel the scowl on her face. “Sebastian, the fitness exam is in two weeks. When was the last time you spent any real time working out?”

Sebastian finally put down his pen and crossed his arms. “Hey, what are you trying to say, Kid?”

“I’m just saying you’re a lazy sack.”

“I get plenty of exercise doing my job. You have any idea how fast some of those suspects can run? I don’t need to waste my energy in the department’s shabby excuse for a gym.”

“It would at least buy you some points with the Chief. God knows you can use all the help you can get impressing him.”

Sebastian squinted at her. “What the hell’s got you so into this anyway?”

“Maybe I’m trying to save you from embarrassing yourself, and by extension, your partners, at the exam. The very public exam. No one wants to see your smoker lungs give out on you halfway through; it’ll just be sad.”

“Is that so? Well, have you done _your_ weekly fitness fucking-whatever?”

Juli flashed him a triumphant smile. “Actually, yes, I have.”

“You seem awfully excited about that.”

Juli glanced at the wall, still smiling to herself.

Sebastian’s head snapped up. “Wait, wait, now I remember- didn’t you invite Maria from the front desk to go ‘work out’ with you?”

Juli perched herself on Sebastian’s desk, covering the list he’d been making. “You remember correctly.”

Sebastian rested his chin in his hand. “Well, out with it. How’d it go?”

“It went fine. We worked out, chatted, hit the showers, the usual-“

Sebastian thumped his desk, grinning. “Kidman, you fox! Tell me more.”

She laughed and slapped him across the arm. “God, don’t be such a pig about it. A lady doesn’t just kiss and tell.”

“So you kissed her, at least.”

Juli hopped off the desk and walked back to the doorway, chuckling. “That’s it; I’m out of here before this gets weird. You should think about hitting the gym though; it’s probably more…interesting than you remember.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I sincerely doubt that.”

“Oh, you know, I think if you go now you might still catch Joseph down there.”

Sebastian’s hand paused as he gathered up his scattered papers. “Is he now?”

A smile tugged at the corners of Juli’s mouth. “Yep. Always more fun to work out with someone else, right?”

Sebastian seemed to recover and he waved her off. “Ah, whatever. Thanks for the friendly reminder, Kid.”

“Anytime.”

–

The KCPD’s gym _was_ more or less the same as Sebastian remembered: dimly lit, just edging on the side of damp. There were only a few rooms with gym equipment, and two separate showers. 

The place was completely empty- it was getting late, and most folks had packed up and gone home. Not for the first time since he’d changed into something more gym-appropriate, he wondered why he hadn’t just gone ahead and done the same.

As if to answer him, Sebastian picked up on the sound of heavy breathing and something being struck repeatedly. He followed it into an adjacent training room and found Joseph there, rhythmically alternating strikes to a punching bag. 

“Whoa, Joseph,” Sebastian said, “didn’t know you were doing some martial arts shit down here.”

Sebastian’s voice startled Joseph halfway out of a carefully aimed knee-jab. “Sebastian? Wh-what are you doing here?”

Joseph looked flustered, like he hadn’t expected anyone to interrupt him, much less Sebastian. He was only wearing a pair of gym shorts, hanging precariously just below the slope of his hipbones and hand-wraps, a light sheen of sweat beginning to glisten along his shoulders and back. 

It took Sebastian a moment to register that he was supposed to speak.

“I, uh, Kidman’s been pestering me to do the stupid fucking fitness thing, so I…did.”

“Oh. She’d mentioned that to me, but I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” Joseph said with a lopsided smile.

Sebastian clapped his hand to his chest dramatically. “Jesus, both of you? I’m hurt.”

Joseph rolled his eyes.

“So what is it you’re doing exactly?” Sebastian said, staring hard at the punching bag and _not_ at his partner. 

Joseph gestured aimlessly, looking at the ground. “Mixed martial arts. Emphasis on grappling and striking, so, you know. Kinda works for the job.”

Sebastian dropped his bag and circled Joseph curiously. “Fair enough, but why are you bothering in the first place?”

“I thought it would be…appropriate.”

“You’re a detective; you’re not supposed to be the guy running down perpetrators and getting into fist fights.”

Joseph’s gaze dropped to the ground. “I’m getting pretty sick and tired of being the…human disaster of the KCPD.”

Sebastian winced. He hadn’t been entirely innocent of sharing those jokes around the precinct himself. It wasn’t entirely Joseph’s fault, though- something about the man just seemed to make him magnetic to strange- and frequently painful- accidents.

“Come on, no thinks that about you.”

“No, they just think I’m some clumsy asshole with a notebook.”

Sebastian didn’t trust himself to respond. He didn’t think there was anything wrong with being better suited to the more…cerebral aspects of their job. “Hence, the training?”

Joseph nodded and wiped a hand across his face. “So, what is it you’re doing down here? Can’t imagine you’re training for anything in particular.”

Sebastian’s mouth twitched. “Oh? And why is that?”

“Because I know for a fact that you’d much rather be sitting in your car, smoking a cigarette right now.”

“Hey now.”

Joseph smiled and nudged Sebastian. “When was the last time you even engaged a suspect, huh? I bet you wouldn’t even remember how.”

“Is that so? Well since you’re so high and mighty, maybe you’d like to take me on for a change. See how confident you are when your target is actually fighting back.”

“You’re on, old man.”

Sebastian scowled. “You’re only four years younger than me, Joseph.”

“Prove it.”

Sebastian took his shirt off, if only because he felt odd sparring with it on. Maybe it had been his imagination, but it seemed for a moment that Joseph had paused to look him over.

Joseph shoved the punching bag into a corner and nodded to Sebastian. The two of them squared off, stances wide and fists lifted cross-wise over their faces. 

They circled each other slowly, waiting for the other to make the first move. Joseph broke the dance, striking out to catch Sebastian low in the stomach.

Sebastian blocked the hit, countering and connecting with Joseph’s side. He didn’t knock him off balance, though; Joseph just stepped backward and out of range. 

They continued like that for some time, either of them lunging forward to get a strike in and the other blocking. Eventually they returned to circling, starting the cycle all over again.

Sebastian could feel sweat prickling on his neck. He couldn’t help but think that he may well have been a little out of shape; just a few years ago this wouldn’t have been as much of a chore for him.

Joseph feinted to the left and when Sebastian moved out of the way, Joseph spun around and grabbed him from behind, arms locked over Sebastian’s.

Sebastian tried to wrench himself free, thrashing against Joseph. He expected it when he moved out of the grasp; he didn’t expect for Joseph to immediately duck and kick the ankles out from under him. Sebastian fell hard onto his back. 

He sprang up and charged to grab Joseph from the front, locking his arms around his waist.

His plan had been to drag Joseph to the ground, maybe get a few cheap shots in. The plan’s trajectory was derailed by the unexpected intrusion of something stiff against his leg. In the time it took for it to dawn on Sebastian that it was Joseph’s erection prodding him, the man had wriggled free and struck at Sebastian’s shoulders, forcing him to spin away.

Once again, Joseph grappled him from behind, this time barring his arms across Sebastian’s throat. 

Sebastian’s chest fluttered at the way Joseph’s hardness slid against the thin material covering his backside. He racked his brain for some logical explanation; Joseph couldn’t have known, or he wouldn’t have been so keen on grabbing him and pressing close to Sebastian’s body. The fact that he was hard must have slipped him completely in the adrenaline of the fight. Unless…

Sebastian cursed and hoped Joseph would assume the coloring on his face was due to exertion.  _Unless Joseph was doing it on purpose._ Why would Joseph do that, though? Was he really that committed to winning a sparring match?

Sebastian had to calm his thoughts. He could already feel a familiar pressure building between his own thighs, helped along by the feeling of Joseph’s skin against his and the radiating heat from his groin in the cool room.

He felt Joseph’s arms slacken, just a small amount, but enough for Sebastian to twist free and step backward. Joseph followed his movements suspiciously and smirked.

“Slowing down there, old timer?” Joseph said. 

He didn’t even stop to consider the consequences; Sebastian just darted forward, rushing Joseph’s midsection and knocking him over. He wound up straddling Joseph and gave a false-strike to his chest with a triumphant grin. 

Once again, there was the reality of Joseph’s arousal pressed firm against Sebastian’s ass. 

Joseph tried to wrestle Sebastian off of him while the man was distracted; he grabbed Sebastian’s shoulders and wrenched him sideways. Sebastian locked their arms and pushed back to hold Joseph down, tightening his legs to secure his position and bearing down against Joseph’s crotch.

The air left Joseph in quiet gasp and his grip on Sebastian’s arms faltered. 

_Impossible to ignore the situation now_ , Sebastian thought, caught up between the haze of his own arousal and his apprehension. He placed his hands on Joseph’s chest and stared, unsure of how to break the silence.

Sebastian shifted against Joseph experimentally, the corners of his mouth quirking up as the breath hissed out of Joseph and his cheeks flushed pink.

“So…does this mean I win?” Sebastian said quietly.

Joseph shot him a deadly glare. “Don’t be an ass-“

Sebastian interrupted him, rocking his hips against Joseph’s again slowly.

The rest of Joseph’s statement melted into a whimpering breath and his hands flew to dig into Sebastian’s sides. Sebastian was hard now too, and he reached out, hesitantly, to cup Joseph’s cheek. 

He searched his partner’s eyes, trying to find some unspoken way he could figure what Joseph wanted out of this situation; hoping he might find that Joseph wanted the same thing he did. 

All he could see was the color of Joseph’s face and maybe a shimmer of fear- fear of what, Sebastian wasn’t sure. Hopefully not him. 

Time seemed to have chugged to a standstill. It felt ridiculous; all Sebastian had to do was get the hell off of Joseph and laugh away whatever awkwardness was left over. They could pretend that nothing strange had ever happened and everything was the same between them as it had always been.

They had done it before: when Sebastian had drunkenly kissed him, with his empty promise that it was just ‘a weird, drunk habit’; all the times Joseph had assured him that it was ‘no trouble’ when it became more and more clear that Joseph had been missing sleep and shouldering extra assignments while Sebastian took draughts of his flask on-duty. 

It would have been easy to repeat the process and put things right back to where they had been before. Solidly almost-normal. 

Sebastian couldn’t will himself to move, though. He was electrified by the close contact, the expanse of bare skin touching and sparking a bloom of warmth in the pit of his stomach that spread and prickled throughout his limbs. It made him lightheaded and giddy. He didn’t want to give that feeling up. 

“Sebastian, if this is some kind of joke, it’s not an especially good one,” Joseph’s voice was smaller and more unsteady than when he usually scolded his partner. 

Sebastian didn’t trust himself to speak. For a moment, he had fancied that Joseph had sounded…wistful, almost. He worried that it was all in his imagination. 

Sebastian shook his head.

Joseph took a steadying breath. “Because I would really resent being made a fool of this way.”

He had expected Joseph to be indignant, sure- maybe on the basis of his unwavering professionalism, or their potentially incompatible orientations. He hadn’t accounted for what sounded like a barely-concealed fear of rejection; as though he was worried that Sebastian was making a mockery of his now-revealed desires.

“I promise you I have no intention of doing that,” Sebastian said quietly. 

He leaned in with a questioning look, hand against Joseph’s cheek. Their mouths were parted and their faces hovered inches apart, warm breath mingling in the tense atmosphere. 

Joseph held Sebastian’s jaw with both hands and jerked him downward, crushing their mouths together in an insistent kiss. Sebastian met Joseph’s open mouth with no hesitation, circling his tongue against his partner’s and running it along Joseph’s lips, tasting each other and pulling back with soft, wet sounds. 

Joseph bit down on Sebastian’s lip, hard enough to just barely hurt, and tugged. He punctuated it with a slow grind against Sebastian that made them both twitch and gasp. Joseph’s hands wandered, one burying itself in Sebastian’s hair while the other stroked tentatively down Sebastian’s chest, thumbing across his nipples and following the dip of his muscled stomach.

Sebastian swung off of Joseph, positioning himself between Joseph’s legs instead. He wrapped an arm around Joseph’s waist and rolled his hips against him, their erections grinding together through the thin cloth. 

Joseph bit down on Sebastian’s lip again and tensed, pushing forward to trap their cocks in delicious friction between them. They groaned in unison, rocking against each other with rasping breaths, hands traveling over each other’s exposed skin. 

Sebastian caught one of Joseph’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it, smiling into Joseph’s mouth with the way he shuddered and pressed his chest to Sebastian. He moved to the other, encouraged by the way Joseph twisted at his touch.

Joseph’s palmed Sebastian’s cock through his shorts, pressing it against his own with a low moan. He sucked suggestively on Sebastian’s tongue as Sebastian stroked down his sides and gripped his slender waist, rutting against him and drawing a strangled cry from Joseph.

“Sebastian…” His hushed, unsteady voice trailed into another low moan when Sebastian’s hand dipped below his waistband and tugged it down, freeing his cock and skating his hand along it appreciatively. 

 “God, you’re noisy,” Sebastian said against the corner of Joseph’s mouth. He kissed him, enmeshing their mouths and dragging his tongue along his lower lip when he pulled back. Sebastian slipped his own erection free and wrapped his fist around both of their cocks, pumping them slowly together. 

Joseph bit down on Sebastian’s shoulder and tilted into the touch, their cocks sliding together in Sebastian’s grip.

“Fuck,” Joseph breathed.

Sebastian leaned back onto his free arm and worked their lengths together in his fist, slicking them with droplets of pre-cum slowly.

Joseph lifted his arms to run through his own hair, stomach tightening and back flexing with each excruciating movement of Sebastian’s hand. Joseph was openly whimpering now, hands fisting the empty air and jerking erratically into Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian stared, captivated at the way Joseph squirmed and gasped, his eyes glazed and mouth working soundlessly before one deft movement sent him closer to the edge in a fit of stuttering moans and whispered curses.

“You need to keep quiet,” Sebastian said with a fond smile.

He leaned over Joseph, still frotting against him, and brought his other hand to stroke along Joseph’s cheek, letting his thumb rub small whorls against Joseph’s lower lip.

“S-Seb,” Joseph gasped. Sebastian slipped his thumb into Joseph’s mouth and Joseph took hold of his hand, licking along several of Sebastian’s fingers and closing his mouth around them.  


Sebastian felt his breath hitch in a surge of blind lust, the aching buildup between his thighs turning into a desperate, throbbing demand for release as he watched Joseph suck at his fingers. 

Sebastian leaned back, moving to wrap around Joseph’s cock with his saliva-slicked hand and coating his fingers with pre-cum. He drew a line of pre-cum along Joseph’s lips, Joseph’s tongue snaking along Sebastian’s fingertips, closing his lips around them and licking up the sticky fluid clinging there. 

Sebastian groaned, cock twitching with the hot feel of Joseph’s mouth against him. He withdrew his fingers and kissed Joseph, tasting himself against Joseph’s tongue. 

Joseph shivered and worked against Sebastian’s hand, panting out fractured curses between each heated press of Sebastian’s mouth to his. He grabbed a fistful of Sebastian’s hair, his other hand reaching down to squeeze Sebastian’s cock and draw a rasping breath out of him.

“Fuck me, Sebastian,” Joseph whispered.

Sebastian groaned. “Believe me, I want to. God, do I ever want to fuck you right now, but I don’t have any…supplies, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

The weight of Sebastian’s thickness bucking into Joseph’s hand seemed to underscore his statement. It didn’t stop the thrill of lust twisting in his stomach.

“Upstairs,” Joseph breathed against Sebastian’s ear, “I have something upstairs in the office.”

Sebastian nodded and sat back, tucking himself into his shorts and helping Joseph up onto his unsteady legs. “We should get dressed then. It’ll be too obvious if someone catches us like this.”

Joseph nodded absently, as though he weren’t really paying attention. “Come here, first. Might as well clean up.”

He took Sebastian’s hand and led him into the showers, starting up a hot stream of water and pulling his clothes off as an afterthought. Sebastian followed suit, pulling Joseph in to kiss him and unwind the athletic tape from his hands.

Joseph pressed his mouth to Sebastian’s jaw, his throat, to his sternum. He knelt down as he drew his tongue lower, across the hills of Sebastian’s muscular torso, feeling the way he twitched and tensed underneath Joseph’s mouth as the water streamed down their skin and dripped through their hair. 

He kissed a trail down Sebastian’s hipbone and licked along the base of Sebastian’s cock, lapping up to the head and dipping his tongue against the slit there. 

“Joseph,” Sebastian growled, and he shakily pet through Joseph’s soaked hair. “This what you call cleaning up?”

Joseph pressed his tongue along the ridged underside of Sebastian’s shaft, wrapping his lips around the head. Slowly, he swallowed down the length of Sebastian’s cock, tongue drawing small circles as he took him down to the base and pulled away to breathe. 

Sebastian grabbed at the tile walls, stiff and mouth agape with the concentration it required for him to not grab Joseph’s hair and fuck into his throat. Not that he needed to; Joseph’s mouth slid, agonizing inch by until he had taken Sebastian to the hilt again. Joseph swallowed thickly around his cock, throat clamping around Sebastian and drool dripping down his lips.

“Jo,” Sebastian rasped, “if you don’t stop I’m going to come right here.”

Joseph removed himself from Sebastian’s cock, licking back up it and settling back onto his knees. Sebastian pulled him up, kissing him fervently. Joseph interrupted him, grabbing his arm and leading out of the showers and back into the training room with their discarded clothes.

“Get dressed,” Sebastian said, his voice husky with pent-up frustration. He stumbled as he tried to get his clothes on quickly, and the result was sloppy, wrinkled, and the unmistakable tenting of his pants was still on full display. 

Joseph looked much the same; his collar was loose and most of his buttons were askew- though he’d remembered his gloves. Neither of them took the time to straighten themselves out though, they left their bags and walked as quickly as they could to the waiting elevator. 

With a mechanical whirring, the elevator doors closed. Sebastian pinned Joseph to the wall, holding his hands above his head. He rolled his tongue languidly along Joseph’s slender neck, teeth grazing the tendons and closing gingerly at his throat. Joseph’s chest heaved with uneven breath and he shifted to grind against Sebastian.

Sebastian groaned into Joseph’s damp skin, pressing back against him and trailing his tongue in a hot line across Joseph’s collarbone. Joseph rolled his head to allow Sebastian better access as he peppered Joseph’s neck with sucking kisses. He shivered; the sensation traveled in sparking needles to his chest, tight with anticipation.

Sebastian jerked against Joseph roughly and let his hands travel along his chest, coming to rest in handfuls of Joseph’s ass. Joseph’s mouth was warm against Sebastian’s ear, making his spine tingle with Joseph’s moaning litany of “Sebastian” and “Oh, god”. 

Sebastian released Joseph’s arms and held the man’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, entangling their mouths in a haphazard kiss. 

“Tell me what it is you want, Joseph.”

Joseph wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, his gloves clawing harmlessly down Sebastian’s neck in rhythm with the way Sebastian ground, thick and insistent against his own erection. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Joseph said unsteadily. 

Sebastian slipped a hand between them and groped Joseph through the thin cotton of his dress pants, tonguing along the shell of Joseph’s ear and tugging the earlobe with his teeth. 

“What was that, Joseph?”

“Please fuck me, Seb,” Joseph begged, his voice trembling into a shaky sigh.

The elevator opened with a loud “ding” and they stumbled apart, checking both ends of the hallway to see if the coast was clear. They walked briskly to their office, avoiding any eye contact and keeping an arm’s distance apart. 

Joseph’s palm rubbed at the bulge against Sebastian’s pants as Sebastian fumbled with the door’s lock, tilting his head impatiently to slide their lips together.  

“Joseph,” Sebastian said between another desperate kiss, “not to seem pushy, but…”

He pulled Joseph tight against him to demonstrate the hard urgency of their situation. Joseph made a soft sound against Sebastian’s mouth, fingers pressed against the small of Sebastian’s back before he tottered backwards and turned to find the bag underneath his desk.

He reemerged and pressed a small bottle of Vaseline into Sebastian’s hand. Though he assumed Joseph had kept that for more mundane reasons, the condom beside it gave him the stimulating realization that this was something Joseph had, in some miraculous way, planned for. 

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Joseph’s waist and kissed him, tongues twining and steering him backwards towards the desk. 

Sebastian turned Joseph around and guided him forward so that he was bent over, torso resting on the desktop. He pet along Joseph’s back and moved to unbutton his pants, fingers slipping below the loosened waistband and playing through the sparse trail of hair before he tugged the garment down to Joseph’s knees.

Sebastian let his hand drift appreciatively over the curves of Joseph’s ass, pausing to coat his fingers with lubricant before pressing them to Joseph’s tight entrance. 

Joseph exhaled sharply but held still as two fingers probed inside him. Sebastian worked his fingers in and out carefully; free hand petting soothing circles against Joseph’s lower back. His hand moved in deep, curling his fingers experimentally and eliciting a low, quavering sound from Joseph. 

By the time Sebastian had playfully scissored his fingers a few more times, Joseph was trembling beneath him with the strain of staying still through the pleasurable assault on his senses. 

“Oh, god,” Joseph said, with a sharp breath inward. 

Sebastian’s response was to slip a third finger into Joseph, driving them back and forth slowly. Sebastian ran his thumb along the head of Joseph’s cock, smearing a dribble of pre-cum down the shaft. Joseph jerked against him, desperate for more contact.

Sweat beaded along the nape of Joseph’s neck and forehead, his eyes half lidded and mouth slightly agape while Sebastian crooked his fingers deeper inside him. Sebastian’s touch ghosted along Joseph’s twitching cock as he worked his fingers in, making Joseph quiver and twist helplessly.

“Fuck me,” Joseph choked out, hands balled into fists.

Sebastian shoved his fingers in to the knuckle and twisted. Joseph bore down on him reflexively with a yelp, clapping a hand against his mouth to stifle his outcry. 

“Please,” Joseph whispered against his fist.

Sebastian spread his fingers and crooked them again, savoring the way it made Joseph shiver. “What was that?”

“Please!”

Sebastian felt his heart stutter, heat spreading and pooling as a tight ball of lust in his stomach. Joseph begging burned at his ears, and he slipped his fingers out of Joseph to hastily undo his pants and free his cock from where it strained painfully at the zipper. 

Sebastian rolled on the condom and coated himself with a generous amount of lube, sliding his cock against Joseph’s ass. Joseph shifted against him, rising up slightly on his arms and looking back. Joseph was worrying his lip to a swollen pink with his teeth, breathing heavy. 

It took every ounce of restraint in Sebastian to not just plough in and fuck Joseph into the desk. Instead, he let himself push, very slowly, into Joseph, so that just the head of his cock had slipped inside.

Sebastian tore the buttons of Joseph’s shirt apart and felt along his chest, letting his fingers play down the fine hairs trailing down his stomach. Joseph gripped the edge of the desk and bucked back against Sebastian, hard. He felt his cock shove roughly inside the tight heat of Joseph’s ass, gasping and wrapping his arm around Joseph’s waist to steady himself. 

Sebastian breathed hard and leaned against Joseph’s back, just taking in the scent of soap, sweat, and subtle traces of the cologne Joseph wore while Joseph shuddered beneath him. Everything was heady, taut and hot and pulsing from the base of Sebastian’s skull to between his thighs, momentarily overwhelmed by the way Joseph’s body tightened around him.

“Oh god,” Joseph breathed, wriggling and pulling away. 

Sebastian’s body thrust reflexively against Joseph, burying his cock in deep. “You okay?”

Joseph bit down on his hand and nodded.

Sebastian licked looping patterns against the side of Joseph’s neck and rocked against him, cock rubbing in small motions back and forth inside him. Joseph whimpered and pressed back against Sebastian.

“God, you’re thick,” Joseph rasped.

Sebastian thrust into him, hard.

“Fuck!” Joseph’s back arched and his arms shook with the force of his clenched fists.

Sebastian paused and kissed the back of Joseph’s neck as he squirmed impatiently against him. 

Joseph’s voice was hoarse and labored. “Don’t stop.”

Sebastian was happy to oblige him, gripping Joseph’s ass and ramming into him. 

Joseph curled his fingers against the wood of the desk, drawing ragged scratch-marks down its’ surface with each slap of Sebastian’s skin against his. He worked his hips in time with Sebastian to meet each thrust.

The sounds coming out of Joseph grew steadily louder with each movement, every light touch.

“Quiet, Joseph,” Sebastian growled, punctuating the statement with a savage thrust. He groaned and threw his head back as Joseph’s body constricted around his cock, tight enough to border on painful.

Joseph bit down on his hand again to stifle the increasingly needy sounds, though intermittent huffing groans still escaped. Sebastian pounded into him rhythmically, releasing his grip on Joseph waist to stroke along his flexing back or down where Joseph’s cock twitched against his stomach. Joseph could only grip the edge of the desk as his legs shook and he moved sinuously against Sebastian.

Without warning, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Joseph’s waist and pulled him, falling backwards onto his office chair and hoisting Joseph up so that he straddled Sebastian’s lap, back leaning into Sebastian’s chest. His legs splayed awkwardly, pants still bunched just below his ass.

Sebastian thrust up into him, flush against Joseph’s body. Joseph gripped the arms of the chair while Sebastian hammered into him repeatedly, writhing against Sebastian’s chest and panting as pleasurable tension burned along his spine and between his thighs. 

Sebastian’s hands moved to scratch lightly along Joseph’s chest, feeling along his nipples and caressing his throat. Joseph jerked against Sebastian’s hand when it slid down to wrap around his cock, stroking slowly in contrast to his frenzied thrusting. A tingling sensation prickled along Joseph’s scalp and down through his arms, back arched and tense with the buildup of sensation. 

“S-Seb, please, I need to-“ Joseph whimpered.

Sebastian squeezed Joseph’s cock, twisting his fist with each leisurely pump and fucking into Joseph’s ass with increasingly erratic, frantic motions. Joseph arched and writhed against his chest, rolling his hips and bearing down on Sebastian.

Joseph came with a harsh cry just as Sebastian bit down on the taut muscles of his neck and ran his tongue along the fresh teeth-marks. Sebastian didn’t stop, impaling Joseph on his cock with powerful, careful thrusts, Joseph’s cum painting Sebastian’s hand while his body spasmed and twitched fitfully. 

Sebastian moaned and sucked at the sensitive skin below Joseph’s ear, jerking Joseph through his orgasm and milking him for every drop of cum that began to ooze down his fingers.  


Joseph shuddered and twisted in Sebastian’s grip, his fingers clawing at Sebastian’s thighs as every movement of Sebastian’s fist drew another agonizing convulsion of ecstasy out of him.

He wound up sagged against Sebastian, panting for breath and still stretched around Sebastian’s cock. Joseph took Sebastian’s hand and lifted the sticky digits to his own mouth. Sebastian’s free hand grabbed at Joseph’s thigh as Joseph licked the warm semen from Sebastian’s fingers, sucking lightly at the fingertips and smearing the fluid across his mouth. 

Sebastian bucked into Joseph again, making him gasp and slip from Sebastian’s lap. He fell onto his knees, pulling the condom off quickly and trailing his tongue in sloppy circles around Sebastian’s cockhead. 

Sebastian barely had time to suck the breath in through his teeth before the wet heat of Joseph’s mouth encircled him, enveloping him as he took Sebastian’s cock to the hilt.

Joseph bobbed his head along the Sebastian’s length, tongue tracing haphazard whorls along the veined ridge. He pulled off and licked a thick, wet stripe up and swallowed him back down, tongue cupping his shaft until Joseph’s throat was gripping at him with a thick, choking noise.

Sebastian’s hand flew to curl in Joseph’s hair, tugging gently while his other hand trembled white-knuckled against his thigh. His head was reeling, fiery silver sparks burning from his groin through his spine, the heat stealing through him limbs and making his vision swim while he watched Joseph’s delicately curved mouth lick and suck at him with hungry intensity, one hand drawing his thumb along the skin folded along the base of his cock and stroking him in between breaths. 

“Joseph,” Sebastian hissed, too busy drawing in deep breaths as though he’d drown otherwise to warn his partner properly. 

Joseph looked up at him, all animalistic vulgarity in his eyes as the soft velvet of his tongue slipped down to the base of Sebastian’s cock. His mouth engulfed Sebastian again, his breath stuttering and throat convulsing around the thickness of his cock as drool leaked down his lips and trailed down his chin.

Sebastian growled as he came, his muscles trembling with the effort it took not to fuck Joseph’s throat and pulling at Joseph’s hair. He could feel Joseph swallow the hot pulses of cum that shot against his tongue and throat, some spilling from the corners of his mouth.

Eventually Joseph pulled back and gasped for breath, ropes of cum and saliva trailing from his mouth to Sebastian’s skin and dribbling down. Joseph continued to stroke Sebastian, sweeping his tongue along his cock to clean up the mess. 

He was rewarded with cum splashing in droplets against his cheek and glasses before Sebastian reached an unsteady hand out to disentangle Joseph’s hand from him, holding onto Joseph’s chin and rubbing the pad of his thumb against his cheek.

Joseph stayed there, leaned against Sebastian’s lap and closing his eyes, somewhat dazed as Sebastian quietly stroked his cheek. Both of them heaved breath into their burning lungs until the bright red tinge left their faces and their heart-beats were almost normal. 

Eventually Joseph disengaged himself, sitting back off of his knees and fumbling his pants up to cover himself. He leaned back on his hands and watched Sebastian button up his own pants and slip off the chair, settling across from Joseph on the floor.

Sebastian reached over and snatched the glasses off of Joseph’s face, smirking at the indignant expression it earned him. He tried his best to clean them off, since his shirt was a considerable amount cleaner. Joseph’s shirt was soaked in sticky patches along the hem, and cum had dried in rivulets along his exposed chest.

Joseph fought to button his shirt, as though he could feel Sebastian’s eyes on him. Sebastian handed back his glasses and wiped the heel of his sleeve against Joseph’s sullied cheek, trying hopelessly to clean him up. He didn’t miss Joseph’s small smile when he batted his hand away.

Sebastian wanted to cool down, think rational, safe thoughts, but the sight of Joseph wiping the lewd mess dripping down his chin, pearlescent liquid smeared across the leather of his gloves, made Sebastian’s stomach flutter with a fresh wave of ardor. 

“Jesus, Joseph, I had no idea you were so-“ Sebastian blurted, heat spreading through his chest. 

Joseph winced and held his hand up, their universal silent entreaty for Sebastian to stop. His arm shook, unsteady in the aftermath of their tryst. 

Sebastian silences and rested his chin in his hand, regarding Joseph carefully. 

Joseph paused in his futile efforts to clean himself and stared back. “What?”

Sebastian chuckled. “Nothing, I just…you’re a mess, man.”

Joseph slumped forward and cradled his head in his hands. “Sebastian…”

“Hm?”

When Joseph looked up, his expression had sunk into something like hopelessness. Sebastian’s hands felt cold as fear lanced through him; he expected Joseph to say something about “huge mistakes” and “pretending it had never happened”. He couldn’t stand to think of himself as one of Joseph’s regrets. 

Joseph fidgeted with his sullied gloves. “This- this isn’t- this won’t be like, a problem, will it?”

Sebastian’s mouth twitched into a frown. “You’re awful at pillow talk, Jo.”

“I’m being serious.”

“What do you mean, ‘a problem’?”

“I mean, is- is working together going to be…weird for you, now?”

Sebastian blinked. “Is it going to be weird for _you_ , now?

“I’m worried that you won’t…see me the same way from now on,” Joseph sighed.

“Well, you’re goddamned right about that.”

Joseph looked mortified and Sebastian scrambled to clarify himself. “I don’t mean, Jesus, I don’t mean I can’t see you as a competent detective anymore! You know that’s now how these things work. Just because now I’ve-“

“If you’re about to get descriptive, I’d prefer you didn’t,” Joseph interrupted, flushing and staring resolutely at the floor.

Sebastian leaned forward and ran his thumb along Joseph’s lower lip. “Hard to imagine you’re being that bashful with the same mouth that-“

Joseph’s mouth quirked into a brief smile and he shoved Sebastian backward. “Pay attention!”

“To what?”

“You were explaining how you couldn’t see me the same from now on.”

Sebastian grinned lecherously. “Yeah, all I mean is that I’m not sure I can watch you bend over to pick something up without-“

Joseph clapped his hand over Sebastian’s mouth. “Oh my god, you really don’t stop!”

Sebastian wriggled free, holding lightly to Joseph’s forearms. His voice came low and husky. “Funny. I seem to recall you begging me not to stop a little while ago.”

Joseph’s face flushed again and he fell onto his back, throwing an arm over his face. “I give up.”

Sebastian laughed and pulled Joseph back up. “Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want this to…complicate things, Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s face fell. “Look, if you’re trying to tell me that this was all a big mistake-“

Joseph went blank. “Mistake?”

“Yes, a mistake. Something you regret. Something you spend a considerable amount of time wishing you hadn’t done.”

“N- no-no, that isn’t it-“

Sebastian looked up, surprised. He searched Joseph’s shifting expression curiously, trying to figure just how many and what emotions he seemed to be cycling through as he plucked at the stitching of his gloves.

“Do you want to get dinner with me tonight?” Sebastian sounded almost panicked.

Joseph’s brows knitted together. “Dinner?”

“Yes?”

“You want to get dinner, like-

“Yes! Dinner, like that.”

Joseph’s expression softened into a smile. “Doesn’t that seem a little backwards?”

“Backwards is the only way I know how to do things.”

“Okay then. Let’s get dinner.”

Sebastian grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. “Great! One thing though.”

“What?”

“You really need to get changed.”

Joseph struggled to stand, wobbling a little and tugging at his clothes. “I agree.”

Sebastian stood and skimmed his fingers down the small patch of Joseph’s exposed skin before fastening his pants for him. Joseph grabbed onto Sebastian’s shoulders almost reflexively, his breath hitching at the contact.

Sebastian held Joseph’s jaw and kissed him, tugging at his lower lip and tasting the bitterness against Joseph’s tongue.

“Hey,” Joseph breathed against his skin, “a little self control. We’ve got dinner to get to, right?”

Sebastian met Joseph’s mouth one more time, running his tongue along Joseph’s teeth before leaning back reluctantly. “Yeah, yeah. Now, go get cleaned up. I’ll pick you up at eight?”

Joseph smiled and rubbed the back of his head, looking for the entire world like a teenager before prom. He turned and grabbed his bag, slinging it across his shoulders.

 He paused in the doorway. “Alright. I’ll…see you at eight then, Seb.”

Sebastian dropped into his chair as the door closed behind Joseph and pulled his phone from his back pocket. 

He found his text-conversation with Kidman and opened it, typing furiously.

_-Hey, Jules. So, weird question, did you get Maria flowers or is that not appropriate?_

_-Flowers not appropriate? Sebastian what are you talking about?_

_-I’m talking about whether or not you should have gotten Maria flowers **after** you nailed her._

_-I’m confused. I never said I did either of those things._

_-Focus on the hypotheticals, then. Yes or no to the flowers?_

_-Oh my god, you didn’t._

_-I said hypotheticals, now would it be weird, hypothetically speaking?_

_-Oh my god, Sebastian_

_-Stop that._

_-You know I’m not going to be able to come into work and look either of you in the eye without laughing_

_-Making an awful lot of conjectures there, and still not answering me_

_-Yeah you know what sure, flowers sound nice. Especially if you want him to know it’s not going to screw up your working relationship and you really want it to not just be a weird one-time thing after the gym._

_-Yeah, that’s kinda what I thought too._

_-I KNEW IT YOU NAILED JOSEPH_

_-DAMMIT JULI_

Sebastian shut his phone off and straightened his vest. He was going to have to stop and buy some flowers- maybe some for Juli, too. He was feeling more than a little grateful for her obnoxious prodding, for once. 


End file.
